poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The letter from Odette
This is how the letter from Odette goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess. film starts and Ryan is making Keyblades for the Dazzlings Ryan F-Freeman: Boy. How did Rianna puts a gem on her forehead? Fixit: Probably just lifted it with her fingers. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Fixit. What happened to her when she puts the gem on her forehead? My pendant is around my neck. Fixit: She turned into a seamare obviously. Also, Sci-Ryan has been working on some new Kwamis so called. Oh, and Bolts and Blip have been working on your sister. They gave her a few upgrades and painted her armor in the Thunderbolts colors and also put the logo on her chest. Plus, how did you get Hawk Moth's abilities? Ryan F-Freeman: Absorbed them. And watch this. Flutterbot lands on his arm and then he fills it with rainbow energy and it flies away Fixit: Wow. Why did Rianna sing to Sci-Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Who knows? By the way, where are my sister, Bolts and Blip? Fixit: Oh. They might be with the Dazzlings and the human Rigby. I saw Sci-Ryan under Rianna's spell. Ryan F-Freeman: Spell? What spell? Fixit: The same spell the Sirens used on the students of CHS, duh. the Lunar City battle areana Blip: C'mon, Sari. Pick up the pace. Evil Rianna: Go on, Sari. I know Evil Ryan can do better. in her techno-organic form and in the Thunderbolts' colors is running across the field Evil Ryan: I'll show you what we're made of! Blip: Sari, what are you doing?! Evil Ryan: Sorry. I was helping, Sari.coughs I'm Evil Ryan. Sari Sumdac: Oh. So you're the evil copy of my brother. Blip: Hurry up, Sari. We're gonna lose again. Evil Ryan: Let's do this. I'm hungry. For negative energy. Sari Sumdac: I'm hurrying, Blip. Ryan splits his arms into two, activates his Lightsabers and join in with Sari Sari Sumdac: Almost there. Evil Ryan: I almost got it! sees Tiger Jackson aiming at Sari Evil Ryan: Uh oh. Sari. DUCK! Sari Sumdac: What?! Evil Ryan: I said " Duck"! does and Tiger fires but Evil Ryan fires back at Tiger Blip: Evil Ryan, this isn't a war! Evil Ryan: Relax, Blip. that his gun is shooting water This thing shoots water?! Evil Rianna: What?! Evil Ryan distracted, Tiger fires his water pistol and rusts him Evil Ryan: Aww. You got me. Tiger Jackson: You got it, Evil Ryan. Plus, I knew I have. Ryan's chest opens and fires a water balloon at Tiger while he's talking Fracture: it Not so fast! Evil Ryan: Fracture. free from the rust I told you. Ryan's not telling. Blip: I think we should go back to Ryan. Ryan nods and teleports Sari, Evil Rianna, Bolts, Blip and himself to the Autobot base Tiger Jackson: What sorcery is this?! Fracture: I have no idea. But there's a friend of Ryvine who you like to meet when you get to the Swan Princess world. steps to the side wearing Rothbart's outfit Tiger Jackson: Wow. at the Autobot base, Rigby (EG) puts on a outfit worn by the 8th Doctor then gets a vision of his sister being turned into a swan along with Ryan and the vision ends with Odette shouting " [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes